


Claire plans a dinner party

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Claire wants to be normal for one night.She hosts a dinner party because that's what normal people do, don't they? And they also set up their lonely friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a early morning, the sun is already shining brightly. The day looks promising he thinks. He could be anywhere but here. He should be.

Instead, he is crunching numbers and going over the stock exchange. He is on his third espresso for the day. Because? His life sucks. If his father was still alive he'd be proud to see his son being a good little corporate drone. He is even going to bed at a reasonable hour and spending all his time staring at spreadsheets. 

There was a soft knock to bring him out of his stupor. Ward looked up from behind his paperwork. Claire peaked her head around the office door. It is becoming a familiar sight lately.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“If it’s Danny you're looking for he is somewhere in this building, try the meditation lounge.” 

Claire felt a pang of sadness at Ward’s comment. He genuinely didn’t see that someone could be here for him. His dad really did a number on him. His sister too. Even though she had never met Joy she decided she didn't like her. For some reason she felt a sense of protectiveness when it came to Ward.

“I know, I just checked his stitches are still in place.” 

Ward grinned and dropped his pen. “Well good” he said and leaned back in his chair.

Claire directed a glance at the desk. There were maps and stacks of paper and in front of Ward was something that looked really boring with a lot of numbers.

“You look busy I hope I am not disturbing you I can come back another time?”

“Absolutely not,” Ward said and waved a hand to the chair motioning her to take a seat. 

“Life could be so much better when there was less paper involved don’t you think.”

Claire nodded in agreement and helped herself to a cup of coffee. Ward’s coffee machine was the best. She likes coffee, granted, but Ward takes it to the level of abject devotion.  
She automatically made 2 cups. She already spotted the three empty cups on her friend’s desk and judging by the paperwork in front of him he looked like he could use another. 

“So how is Danny doing.” Ward asked.

“I just watched him pretend that the solitaire game on his monitor is the latest breaking news from the Tokyo exchange.” Claire said as she handed Ward his 4th espresso. Which he gratefully accepted. 

“You looked like you could use one.”

“You're right about that.” 

“I think he just want everyone to think he is an idiot so no one expects to him to do actual work” Ward said while he folded his sheets neatly in front of him. "Done. God, I hate paperwork." He sighed dramatically. 

"You sure seemed interested.” Claire deadpanned.

Ward gave her a sharp smile from the other side of the desk. "The day that spreadsheets become my life passion is the day you can lock me up.” 

Claire walked over to one of the grey chairs coffee in one hand she sat down, facing Ward. 

“So how are you doing Claire?” Ward asked genuinely interested.

“Good and actually I want you-...." 

"There's some words I haven't heard from you for a while." Ward looked pleased with himself.

She grinned. "Only platonically I'm afraid."

"I'll try to contain my disappointment. What can I do for you, platonically?"

"I know it is short notice but what are you doing friday?"

"I have plans to spend the day at the office and probably a good portion of the evening as well."

"Well cancel them. I'm having a party."

"A party?" Ward raised his eyebrows in surprise

"A dinner party."

"How very civilised."

"I want you to come."

"I figured otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it ."

"So you are coming?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters."

"Why?" Claire sighed deeply as she folded her arms over each other.

"Because it's a dinner party, I'm going to have to make conversation with these people."  
"It wouldn't matter if it were a regular party?"

"Not so much, no."

"Why?" Claire sounded annoyed and he could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"At a regular party you have at least twenty people drinking and dancing. You're bound to like some of them, and even if you don't it doesn't matter because you can just get drunk and brood in the corner, I'm a people person but from a distance."

"That's Ward's party theorem is it?"

"It's a universal constant.”

“You are deliberately being obtuse Ward.”  
“It’s what I do Claire.”

"Fine. The guest list reads as follows. You...,"

"Nice to be first."

"Me..."

"Makes sense for you to be there. Any other guests?"

"Danny and Colleen, Matt and Karen and Luke of course"

"Of course."

"And Jessica."

"Who's Jessica ?" 

"She's your date."

"I have a date?"

"Yes."

"But I don't even know her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." 

"You do. You've met her at least half a dozen times."

Ward frowned. "When?"

"Oh lets see ehm... my last birthday party, about 3 months ago when you went to pick up Danny, 11 weeks ago when you went to pick up Danny, 10 weeks ago when we dropped Danny off at your place, 9 weeks ago when……., you know this goes on for a while and you saw her last week when you picked up Danny again." 

Ward held up his hand. "Wait. Describe her."

"Slim, about 5' 4", long black hair, green- blue eyes..."  
Claire let out another deep sigh.  
"It's not a real date Ward and besides the two of you have a lot in common. Think of it as a numbers thing."

"A numbers thing?" Ward looked confused. 

"Four guys, Four girls. These things are important at dinner parties."

"Dinner parties aren’t usually my thing Claire."

"Oh come on Ward. Please!”  
"I need this dinner party so I can pretend we are all normal people just for one night.“

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I won't be if the guy/girl ratio isn't right it needs to be an even number."

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes."

"Alright I’ll be there." Ward could never refuse her anything. He briefly wondered what it was about her that inspired such loyalty.

“Can I bring something?”

“Just your sparkling personality and some wine. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not recently no."

"That's what I like about you Claire, your honesty."

“The party starts at 19:00, see you then.”  
With that Claire got up and headed for the door.  
“Bye," she says, waving on her way out.

"Bye, Claire," Ward says, and he smiles as the door closes.

He leaned back further in his chair wondering what the hell had just happened. There must have been a moment when he could have said no. He sighed, and wondered how he'd managed to miss it. Really, he should have said no. Nothing personal. It was just that he didn't fraternize with people. He had acquaintances and colleagues of course, but he wasn't a real person, he was the CEO and people always seemed to want something. 

Joy was the one with a social life. While he was his father's glorified assistant and henchman at the best of times. At the worst, the scapegoat of every failure. 

Ever since Danny showed up, his life had become a hell of a lot more interesting.  
Still he was incredibly busy. So he didn't really have time for friends.

Well, except for Claire she just stuck around and he could never refuse her anything for some reason. 

He also hung around with Danny but didn’t that count because he was like family. So he really should have said something, made some excuse. Because now he’d been invited to another party. A dinner party nonetheless. And he needed to bring something.

“Megan!”

Megan rushed into Ward’s office.

“Yes Sir!”

“Can you get me some wine?

“It's 9 o'clock in the morning sir,” she replied in awe.

“It's for a party.”

“Oh.”

The look of surprise on his assistant's face was evident. Like she couldn't believe her boss could be sociable. He didn't hold it against her. He was still trying to come to terms with it himself.


	2. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 took way too long real life got in the way.

  
Friday night came before he knew it. He arrived just before 19:30 he liked to be on time.   
Dressed in a more casual than business like attire because he did not want to stand out. His Mercedes already stuck out in the street.   
He did not need to draw further attention to himself. Just for good measure he checked his car alarm twice after he parked.

He grabbed the bottles of wine and headed towards the apartment.   
He made a mental note to thank Megan again for her help.   
He would be lost without her nowadays. He checked his phone.  
There was one unread message on WhatsApp.

Claire Temple:  
Change of plans the weather is great the party is on the roof  XD 19:17

Claire was right it was a beautiful day, clear skies and unseasonably warm weather for November.   
So he made his way to the roof.

It was nothing new that Claire was very good at most things she did and organizing parties was definitely one of them.   
It was also obviously impossible to refuse an invitation from Claire because the roof was full of people, laughing, talking and Ward lost sight of Claire the very first second.   
Which would have happened anyway, because some guy was instantly at his side,   
talking about what an honour it was to meet him and offered him a drink. He counted 5 guys including himself.   
So much for that boy/girl ratio Claire was so adamant about.

Danny was waving enthusiastically at him. It was quite hard to miss Danny seeing as he was just 6 feet away.   
He excused himself from the stranger who was still talking to him and headed over to the couch.   
He was passed the point to wonder why there was a couch on the roof in the first place.   
When he got closer he could see Danny had a nice shiner on his left eye.

“Danny what the hell happened to your face?” he asked “did you get into a fight?”

“Door versus skull,” Danny mumbled.

“What are we going to do with you?” Ward said while he checked out Danny’s face.

“With who?” Danny looked confused for a moment.

"Well, this is going to leave a lovely bright purple bruise on your forehead, you might want to get something and cover it up."

“Yeah” Danny said looking distracted.

“And how exactly did you come in contact with the door?”

“It is embarrassing.”

“So?”

“I walked into the door alright. I am suffering from a huge blow to my ego take pity on me.”

Ward shrugged and said, “well walking isn't for everyone."

"You have no sympathy for me, do you?"

"Not really, no."

“You were playing Pokémon Go were you?”

“Yes,” Danny said looking slightly embarrassed.

“Well you can stop now it's 2017 we have fidget spinners.”

“What is a fidget spinner,” Danny asked and Ward suppressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.  
Instead he changed the subject. “Have you seen Claire around?”

‘She is downstairs in the kitchen,” Danny replied.

He got into the apartment and spotted Claire sitting at the kitchen table peeling the potatoes.   
She waved cheerfully to him and gave him a big hug when he got to the table.   
“Ward so good to see you! You look great!” She looked relieved to see him.   
“Thanks, Claire, so do you,” he said. Feeling awkward, and having absolutely no idea what to say,   
Ward cleared his throat and offered the bottles of wine to Claire "Ehm…it is…quite nice. Thank you…for inviting me."   
It was times like this that Claire wondered if Joy had kept Ward locked in his room all their life,   
only letting him out to go to work, and appear at social functions she needed him for.

“Thank you for the wine Ward.”

“Can I help?”

“I didn't know you could cook?”

“Not much but I make my way around the kitchen.”

“Well I am making my signature dish, mashed potatoes, buttery and simple.”

“Sounds good.”

“I am almost finished but if you want to help I could use another beer.”

And help yourself to one to.

“Fine I’ll do that.”

“Jessica is in the kitchen you know”, she started.

“Oh really well I've been meaning to go over and talk to her."

“You're lying to me." Claire stated not believing a word her friend was saying.

"I do that, yes, Ward admitted and grinned.

"So what are you waiting for"

"I've been mingling."

"You've been talking to me almost the whole time you've been here and maybe Danny or didn’t you."

"I can mingle with you. Mingling is mingling Claire.’

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed. At that moment Colleen passed by and Ward pulled her aside.

“Hey Colleen, what happened to Danny? Didn't I aks you to keep an eye on him?”

“It’s Danny he gets distracted by shiny things.” Colleen said as she disappeared into kitchen.

“Claire there is not enough turkey.’ Karen yelled from the kitchen.

“No problem we’ll just grill something” Colleen said as she opened the freezer and began pulling out some burgers.

Luke offered Ward a beer and he gratefully accepted. Somehow they were all standing by the fridge and talking.   
Claire came in with the potatoes and tried to reach the sink. Without any luck.

"Okay" said Claire. "This kitchen is not big enough for all of us. Anybody not helping with the cooking get the hell out."   
The two men looked at each other and, true to stereotype, left the kitchen.  
Colleen, Karen and Jessica stayed, but didn't help much.  
Therefore Claire started handing out assignments.   
Luke and Ward were assigned to bring the chairs to the roof.   
Trish entered the apartment and was promptly ordered to take care of the salads.  
Colleen and Jessica were busy setting the table.

Danny was generally trying to be helpful and getting in everyone's way. Eventually Claire sat him down on the couch with a bowl to make the pate for the veggie burgers.  
It was a cacophony of noise and motion, not quite like anything Ward could ever remember being a part of in his life.   
He didn’t mind, though. The plates were already set out, and he eventually found himself watching things come together, watching everyone converge.   
He was amused by the display of Luke grilling the burgers and Claire drinking a beer and supervising the grilling.   
He recognized the overly talkative stranger, Foggy was his name standing nearby, flirting with Karen, or Matt, or possibly both. Ward couldn't be sure.   
He knocked back a few drinks and started to feel himself relax a bit.   
He had a healthy buzz, one that was putting an easy smile on his face and keeping it there,   
and he started seeing everyone around him as people and not superheroes to compare himself to.

“I thought this was a dinner party?" he overheard Karen saying.

“This is a barbecue. Foggy replied

“It's a dinner party,” Matt said.

“There's the grill" Karen said as she pointed towards it.

"More like a barbecue" said Foggy.

"Will you quit dissing my dinner party!" Claire exclaimed. Apparently she had super hearing.

"Just being accurate." Foggy mumbled.

Suddenly Claire was standing next to Ward. He always found it a bit creepy how she could sneak up on people.   
She was creepier than Daredevil sometimes and that was saying something as Matt was relaxed and sipping his beer. “Hey,Ward look Jessica is over there brooding go talk to her” she said while she gently gave Ward a motivational push forward.   
Ward got the hint and reluctantly made his way to Jessica.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey.” He kept his hand firm on his drink and his other hand in his pocket.  
The word awkward didn't justice to how he was feeling.  
He glanced back at Claire who gave him a thumbs up. No going back now.

“Hey.” Jessica said looking bored and not in the mood for anything. 

“So do you want a drink or something,” he thought that was a safe opening.

Jessica gave him a short glance then turned her head towards the grill. She thought she recognized a familiar happy voice.  
She was right. Trish was here holding a bowl of what looked like leaves from the distance.  
And she was talking animatedly to Claire, hopefully not about the set up if so she would never hear the end of this.  
Trish was a hopeless romantic. Trish was smiling brightly and looked at Jessica’s direction. Jessica groans, she knows.  
Dammit Claire. She turned her head back and looked at Ward ‘“what?” she asked confused.

So far this was going terrible Ward thought. He was never really good with women sure he picked them up, sleep with them and then that was that.  
But to have an actual conversation with one was out of his comfort zone. He never quite mastered the art of convincing a girl that he was the type of guy she wanted to date seriously.  
He could tell this was going to be a disaster. Dammit Claire.  
He moved closer to the ledge and looked down. Right underneath was a large blue garbage bin. He could jump from here…....if he had to.

"What are you doing?" Jessica said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Planning for contingencies." Ward deadpanned.

“Why?”

“Isn't it obvious, you know this is a set up right.” Ward said while he was fidgeting with the hem of his blue shirt.  
The one he wore specificly because Joy once said it was his only piece of cool clothing.

“Claire got to you as well didn’t she.” It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

“I can't refuse her anything it is annoying.” Jessica huffed as she shoved her hands in her trademarked black leather jacket. 

“I’ve found that it’s often better to agree rather than try and challenge her,” Ward said.

Jessica laughed at that knowing where Ward was coming from, then she caught Trish’s eye. She gave her a wink. A wink what the hell Trish. 

Claire came to Jessica's office one morning and was talking about a the dinner party and a single friend of hers.  
Jessica hated parties. Claire’s party would be no different. She was ready to refuse the invitation.  
Claire must be clairvoyant or something because she was reminding Jessica of that time she helped her with Luke and that technically she owed her a favor.  
Jessica relented anything to shut her happy face up “fine I owe you a favor I’ll go to your stupid party.”  
Then she rambled on about how “Ward is a good guy and you could use someone to talk to at the party instead of sitting here with your plant.”

Jessica’s mouth falls open, and her eyes narrow as suspicion takes root.  
“ Are you trying to set me up with your friend? Is this what this is about?” “No. Never,” Claire replies in between sips of her water bottle.  
“Why? Do you find him attractive?”

Maybe she thought. What she remembers from seeing Ward whenever he came to pick up Danny is that he is tall, built, and with his dark hair,  
and soft hazel eyes that you could fall into if you stared for too long, he might just be exactly Jessica’s type.  
And where were those thoughts coming from. When was the last time she went on a date? Been kissed? Gotten laid?  
She couldn't recall, but she knew that she was now desperate to break that dry spell.

“That is not the point Claire. I can’t believe you’re using my favor to try and make me date your rich friend.”  
Claire looked at bit disappointed at Jessica but Claire wasn’t Claire if she hadn't at least 20 or more tricks up her sleeve to get her way. 

“ Look Jessica, Claire started while giving her a pleading look with her big brown eyes and soft smile,  
”Ward is a good guy a little damaged, perhaps, but who isn’t these days? Just get to know him a little at the dinner party.” That look did it. 

“Fine I will talk to him a the party.”

“You won't regret it.” Claire was beaming by now, how does she do that Jessica wondered. 

“I'm already regretting it,” Jessica mumbled.

Meanwhile Trish joined Claire by the grill and handed the salad bowl to her. She secretly looks at Jessica from the corner of her eye.  
She tries not to be conspicuous, she doesn't want Jessica to know she is watching her. “Who is tall dark and broody over there,” she asks Claire softly.  
“He looks familiar. Something about him I can’t place.” She sips her beer. “That’s Ward I set him up with Jessica.”  
“Ward Meachum from Rand?”  
“You set Jessica up? Like on a date?”  
“My Jessica?”  
“With a CEO and multi-millionaire?“  
“Actually he is a billionaire, Claire corrects her.  
“And yes to all your questions I set your ‘Jessica’ up with my friend Ward.”  
“They literally have nothing in common.”  
“I think they’ll find they have a lot in common.”  
“You sound very sure of yourself.”  
“Well I have a good eye for these sort of things. You just wait and see.”  
“You bet I will. I will be here waiting and seeing and -oh my god! Trish exclaims as she watches Jessica laughing and it is not a forced laugh,  
she recognized those not this is a genuine laugh the kind which are rare and usually only reserved for her. ‘What.. what is it?”Claire asked worried.  
“She looks like she is having fun” Trish said amazed. Claire gave a triumphant smile.  
Trish caught Jessica’s eye and winked at her.

Foggy walks over to Claire and Trish leaving Matt and Karen to themselves.  
“Hey Foggy hand me another beer will you?”  
“Yeah here you go.“  
“I didn't think you’d come some hott date was it?” Claire asked Foggy teasingly.  
“ehm.. well my date fell through so I figured I join you guys. She was a nice a girl and all but it just didn't click you know.”

“Well I am happy you came.” Claire said as she pulled her arm around Foggy.  
“I didn't know Rand and Co was going to be here though,” Foggy stammered.  
“I’ll be sure to post it on facebook next time Foggy, Claire laughed.  
“I ran into Ward Meachum.” Ward would've been on Foggy's list of “men I would go gay for” if he wasn't already bisexual.  
“So ehm you and Ward?“ Foggy asked with the slightest hint of innuendo in his voice.  
“Yes, me and Ward?“ Claire raises her eyebrows.  
“How come you're like the only person he speaks to?"  
"He's just shy." Claire responds and shrugs her shoulders.  
"Except with you."  
"Can I help it if I'm a naturally warm and approachable person?" Foggy pulled a face that was close to pouting. “He is talking to Jessica over there.”Foggy exclaimed.  
“Was there something about Jessica,” Trish said defensively and took a firm stance ready to come into action if needed. “Nothing,” Foggy said baking down.  
“She just doesn't seem very sociable,” he mumbled. Trish stared him down and Foggy crumbled down a bit.

Jessica rolled her eyes back and sighed.  
“Well since everyone is pretending not to be staring at us we might as well make the best of it and have a drink together.”

“Well I appreciate you having a drink with me.” Ward smirked.

“I am doing it for Claire,” she interjected. “She pointed out that you deserved a chance.”  
He nodded, looking awkward. “Well. Thank you.” 

“Why don't we start off with a beer.”

“That’s your opening line? You’re horrible at this.” Jessica suprresed the urge to groan.

“ Never said I was good at this.” Ward counered.

“Aren't you the CEO of a billion dollar company?”

“Yeah that really doesn’t get you as far as you think you would.”

Jessica snorted.

“So ehm Ward starts, “what do we talk about.”

“I have minimal knowledge of politics, but I will still argue about it.”

“So you eh watched the game last night?”

“I am not really into sports and I have a strong hatred of football though.”

“Any hobbies?” Any hobbies, Ward could kick himself, he was babbling like a teenager what was wrong with him.  
What a stupid question. Already this was going 6 kinds of wrong. 

“I am thinking about picking up sudoku I feel like I missed out on the hype the first time around.”  
Jessica replied seriously.

“Or we could skip the conversation part and just sit here and drink I am okay with that. We laugh pretend to get it on and Claire is happy."

“Yeah that could work.”

“So why did you go along with this set up?” Ward thought about Jessica’s question for a moment.  
Why did he go along with this it wasn't all because of Claire he could have refused she’d be disappointed and that was that.  
There was something else and before he knew it he answered honestly. “It is lonely at the top and due to some unspoken agreement nobody wants it to get crowded.”  
Jessica gave him an open and understanding look revealing more about herself than she perhaps wanted to. And he knew he touched a sore subject ‘loneliness’, she felt it too.

“So Claire set us up.” Jessica repeated Ward’s statement in an attempt to find a common ground. As they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Right now Claire was the enemy.  
Ward was grateful for the change of subject. The conversation would be getting way to deep and heavy if they continued. 

They traded stories about Claire and Ward was completely unsurprised to find that she was as much as a pain to Jessica as well.  
“Did you know she gave me a plant for my birthday. All I could think was ‘what am I supposed to do with a plant’.  
She said it was a Japanese peace lily and I could use the positivity in my the office’.  
Ward could only hum in agreement. “She got me a ficus.” To and I quote bring inner peace.”  
“I thought there was something calm about you”  
Ward smiled nervously "Are you sure? Because most days I have to keep myself from strangling people.”  
For the second time that evening Jessica found herself laughing at Ward.

Trish would you mind helping me get a few things ready for the table?  
We'll be serving up in a few minutes or so. Trish agreed and followed Claire down to the kitchen.  
Foggy stomach growled. "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"  
"I agree." Luke grumbled. "I wonder if the ladies are done in the kitchen."  
As if on cue Claire and Trish came back on the roof “Dinner is ready “Claire yelled.  
Everyone sat down at the table. Danny began gushing praise for the decorations and delicious looking meal.  
"Wow, Claire this looks amazing. I bet it tastes even better than it looks!"  
"I hope so!" Claire smiled. "We spent all afternoon to make this for you."  
“It smells good as well” Matt chimed in. Karen smacked Foggy’s hand as he reached for a piece of bread . "Sit down and behave yourself. No eating yet!" 

Claire sat at the head off the table next to Luke. And Trish and Jessica were huddled together at the end of the table opposite of Danny and Colleen.  
Ward ended up sitting beside Matt, which was a comfortable enough place for him to be.

"Matt, would you say grace?" Claire asks him.

Matt stood up and cleared his throat and began a little self-consciously.  
“Thank you Lord, for the food that we are sharing here today, for the health and presence of good friends.  
We appreciate all the gifts that we've been given, the strength, and the courage to face the challenges we encounter in our lives. Amen."

“Amen,” they all chimed in.

Claire stood up to make a toast. “Hey everyone thank you for being here tonight.  
Despite all the craziness life has thrown our way I am happy that we all found each other. Having you all here tonight means a lot to me.’  
She raises her glass “to friendship.”  
"To friendship," they all echo,toasting and drinking from their glasses.  
A few minutes later, they were piling delicious, steaming food of all kinds on their plates.  
There was food in abundance, like warm corn and mashed potatoes along with the other staples of the season.

“Hey Ward is this a chateau St. Michel 2013 vintage?” Matt asked.

“Yes good call.” Ward said surprised, “are you a connaisseur?”

“Not really but I know a bit about fine wine,” Matt explained.

“ I love this wine’ Karen said her cheeks were turning pink as she was well on her way to finishing the bottle. “You should it is a it is a$ 300 bottle!” Matt whispered in her ear and Karen gasped. 

“So... Danny, Ward when can I do an in depth character piece.” Karen said.   
“Haha Ward and Danny laughed simultaneously.  
“Ever the reporters Karen” Danny smiled at her.  
“Well it is worth a shot,” she grinned.  
“I am a terrible businessman Danny said, “I leave all off that to Ward.”  
“Don't sell yourself short Danny,” Ward interjected. You’ve been a great help.   
“Thanks Ward “ Danny said and gave him a warm look.  
“No shop talk at the table,” Claire reminds them. 

“Talk to Megan my secretary she’ll set something up,” Ward quietly says to Karen trying to avoid Claire’s steely gaze. 

The evening goes on, the burgers get eaten, and the cake comes out. It's a large funfetti sheet cake with sparklers for some reason.   
Ward recognised Danny's hand in this. The sparklers burn out and Luke cuts the cake, giving the first piece to Colleen and the second to Danny.

Luke explains it's a sweet creamy vanilla cake with..

"Strawberry frosting!" Danny exclaims, smiling. There's frosting on his mouth, and half his piece of cake is already gone.

When they had shoveled as much food as they could into their mouths, and really, really, couldn't even eat one more bite, and then had forced down the cake,   
they moved from the roof down to the living room. It was getting colder outside. Despite everyone in the room there’s two seats available on the couch, no doubt Claire’s doing.   
Ward sat down and Jessica dropped on the couch next to him. 

After a round of coffee and tea Claire come out holding a long flat box.

"Monopoly?" Trish asked.

"What better way to pass the evening?" 

Karen shrugged. "Could be fun I guess. Hey guys" she called to Danny and Colleen who were washing up after dinner, "we're playing Monopoly tonight."

"Can't we play poker instead?" Luke remarked.

"Claire wants to play Monopoly" said Karen.

"Okay”

Ward was enjoying his coffee he was typing away on his phone. Jessica was next to him doing the same.   
Suddenly Jessica reached over to Ward and whispered in his ear, “quick sit close to me act like we are in a deep conversation Claire will leave us alone.”

“Why ?”

“Do you want to play monopoly?”

“God no.” Ward looked horrified at the prospect of playing games.   
He went to sit closer to Jessica he felt her body heat radiating of her.  
It was warm inside and Jessica had taken of her leather jacket revealing a good fitting white t-shirt pronauncing her features.   
He tried his best not to check her out. 

They opened the remaining bottles of wine and turned the music up. Claire quickly grabs Matt by his arm and drags him into to kitchen.   
“Ward and Jessica have been sitting together for almost an hour now.   
I’ll take that as a good sign. I don’t think Jessica is the kind of person who spends more than five minutes with a person she can’t stand same goes for Ward.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed “that is most definitely true.”

“I have no idea if this is going to work out… or where they're going with this?”  
Matt smirked conspiratorially at his friend. “Best case scenario. .. they becomes our third couple. 

Those crazy kids." Claire grinned.

"They're very cute."

"Don't let Jessica hear you saying that."

"Not to worry. I learned my lesson."

Eventually the party reached a natural lull. Then Karen suggested they all go over to Jossy's.   
Since the wine was gone, everyone agreed it was a good idea.   
Ward didn’t know what a ‘Jossy’s’ was but Claire ensured him it was someplace chill and since he was still trying to be social he went along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

At Jossy's, Ward was cramped between a tipsy Colleen and Trish who were debating something about some singer he doesn't know.  
Danny raised an eyebrow at him, obviously confused while Ward was downing the rest of his beer. Not too far away among the other guests was Jessica, shooting him a knowing glance and Ward was confirmed in his assumption. Parties were horrible. Claire and Luke were showing a lot of PDA on the dancefloor and Matt and Karen somehow disappeared. Good for them.

Ward excuses himself by getting more drinks. While he stood at the bar he overheard Foggy and Danny talking about Pokemon Go . He smiled at Colleen’s outburst “Still…..dammit Danny move on!” He realized he genuinely liked Colleen and he should invite her to his next round of drinks with Claire.  
Danny asked Foggy if he wanted to see his pokedex whatever that meant. When they were both staring at Danny’s phone he sees Foggy pointing and saying something that sounded like he’d given up on Mewtwo; he could only handle so much disappointment in life. Colleen looks ready to slap them both.

Ward smiled at their banter. At the bar Ward motioned the bartender and asked for a few shot glasses with strong liquor to be sent to the table and a few for him. The bartender lined the glasses up and filled them to the brim with cheap vodka or tequila he couldn’t be sure.   
Whatever it was it was too dark to notice and Ward had a nice buzz going on because the thought of socializing had him anxious all week. He deserved these shot so he knocked them back one by one. 

“You shouldn't drink any more,” Claire said as she suddenly stood next to him. 

"You brought me here!"

"To socialize. Remember how that works?"

"You need more tequila," Ward decided. "You're getting on my nerves."

“Fine let's all do tequila shots.”

He motioned the bartender again and she refilled the shot glasses.   
Danny looked confused at his shot glass and at the piece of lemon and the salt. “How does this work?”   
“You've never had tequila before?” Colleen said, eyes wide, then she considered. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense, actually.”   
Ward remains sitting at the bar and talking to Jessica about life and shit.   
Or whatever life and shit entails after a lot of drinks.   
The party at Jossy’s is winding down into people chatting in various quiet nooks and crannies.   
Some people are loudly dancing and even singing Ward just laughs as Foggy stumbles into him.

“I think Danny has had a bit too much to drink,” Foggy said.  
Ward looked at his friend who had both arms wrapped around one of Colleen’s, his head barely reaching up to her shoulder.   
He seemed to be humming and had the most beautiful serene expression on his face. Ward gave a chuckle.  
Colleen eyed him suspiciously. “I only bought him one more drink,” Ward said. “It wasn’t even a strong one.”  
“I may have bought him one or two more,”Colleen admitted. 

Trish thought that was hilarious and couldn’t stop giggling. Ward laughs a little and takes another sip out of his drink.   
Jessica's eyes follow the glass’s movement hungrily. Ward admires the way the dim lights dance across her pale skin highlighting the shine of the smile Ward hasn't seen before.   
She reminds him of snow white for some reason

"Are we having fun yet?" he asks while he tries to focus.

"Personally, I'm having a ball," Jessica replies.

Are you doing anything after this?” Ward asked, it was now or never. 

“That depends on what you had in mind,” she said, keeping her voice even, but leaving just enough suggestion in it. 

Ward dropped his voice just enough that it wouldn’t be heard by the rest.   
“I was thinking we could go back to my place and mess around, if you want.” He tried to sound friendly, not pushy or arrogant.   
Jessica glanced up at him, feeling the grin settling on her lips. “And by mess around, you mean fuck, right?” 

Ward held her gaze as she’d expected. His eyes darkened a little maybe, but Jessica couldn’t see anything past that. “Yeah.” “Alright,” she said.

Next day

Ward woke up disoriented for a minute. He reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand. He hears soft mumbling coming from next to him. He looks over and sees black hair was sprawled all over the pillow. Jessica looked beautiful but sounds deadly as she demanded the glass of water he was currently sipping from.   
He checked his phone. The blue light was flickering.  
11 unread messages on WhatsApp.  
He scrolled through them:  
Ward where are you?  
We are going to another bar 2 blocks down from this one.  
Are you joining us?  
Is Jessica with you?  
OMG did you two leave together?  
Colleen said she saw you two kissing :-)  
I knew you two would hit it off  
Okay you two be safe now hihi  
followed by a string of emoij  
Call me in the morning   
Good moooorning Ward how are you feeling ;)  
Tell Jessica I said hi.

Ward rolls over to his side and looks at Jessica there is such a softness around her eyes. He brushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear.   
Her lips are parted that makes Ward to have come closer and kiss her. It’s a slow kiss. Jessica kisses him back.


End file.
